Rain
by Kami-Kyun
Summary: Our favorite swimmers are in trouble! Their foe? Rain. Yes, trapped in their club room during practice due to a sudden rainstorm, the boys are forced to find some other method of entertainment. One-shot, no yaoi. Kind of a crack fic. Oh well.


Nagisa sighed. He was sitting inside the club room with Makoto, Haru, and Rei. Why were they all sitting inside, you ask? It was because of the rain. The day had dawned bright and clear, but right before practice had started, it started to rain. Ama-chan-sensei was on sick leave today, and Gou was visiting her brother at Samezuka, so there was no one who could oversee their practice.

Despite the rain, Haru had still jumped into the pool. As usual, Haru wouldn't listen when the boys begged him to get out before he caught a cold, so the other boys had to resort to wrangling him. That's right, they grabbed the life saver from its post and tried to grab Haru with it. Nagisa took this opportunity to practice his cowboy skills. He twirled the life saver on its rope above his head and released it when he thought that he could catch Haru. Unfortunately, all his antics caused him to miss and fall into the pool along with the rain that was steadily getting bigger.

Eventually Rei and Makoto were able to get the boys out of the water, but not without both getting soaked themselves. So now they were all shivering in the club room, trying to dry off and waiting for the next train that could take them all home. But in their terrible luck, the next train would pass by the closest station in an hour and a half, leaving them with nothing to do but catch hypothermia. Everyone had already changed into their school uniforms again, but Haru was still sitting in his swim trunks.

"Haru can you please change?" Makoto pleaded with the teen. "You'll get sick like this."

"I don't want to get my pants wet," Haru replied, not even bothering to look at Makoto. "But Haru-chan! Can't you just take off your swimsuit and just wear your pants?" Nagisa piped up. "Yes, Haruka-senpai, that would be the most simple solution," Rei agreed. Haru shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait, Haru-chan," Nagisa asked carefully. "You always wear your swimsuit under your clothes right? So that means that you don't wear any…uh…" Nagisa slightly blushed at his statement. Makoto face-palmed. "Haru, really? I get that you feel the need to be ready to swim at any moment, but…_this_…this has health hazards!" Haru just shrugged his shoulders. "Uggh…" Makoto groaned. _It seems as though he's given up, _Rei thought. Being relatively new to this group of friends, he still needed some time to understand them and their little quirks. Quite honestly, it wasn't hard to figure out Haruka, and Makoto was simple to figure out as well. It was the bubbly, out-of-this-world Nagisa that was hard to understand. You could never really tell what he was thinking, and that scared Rei. He liked to be able to predict, to know what was going to happen next. With Hazuki, you'd never know when he was going to barge into your room while studying, or suddenly announce a karaoke party at his home.

Rei sighed. _Well, whatever their oddities are, they are still my friends, and I would do anything for them. _"Awww…" Nagisa sighed and laid on his back. "I'm so boooored. What are we gonna do for the next hour?" They all tried to think of something. Makoto suggested hide and seek, but there were no places to hide. Nagisa wanted to play that dice-rolling game that they had played at the rest house, but everyone blatantly refused, no one wanted to go through that interrogation game again. Haru suggested that they all go swimming. "Haru-chan, that's the reason we're inside!" Nagisa complained. Haru rolled his eyes and started to head for the door, saying that he would go by himself if no one wanted to join him. Makoto grabbed his ankle though, preventing him from catching a worse cold.

Everyone looked to Rei for his suggestion. Rei was quite used to being put on the spot, but he _wasn't _used to Nagisa hovering in front of his face, waiting eagerly for his idea. "Nagisa-kun, I need my personal space!" he said, pushing Nagisa backwards. Rei thought for a while, and then he came up with something fabulous. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Huh? What's that?" Nagisa asked. "Yeah, I've never heard of it either," Makoto said. "It's a game teens play in America, I researched it when studying American culture." Rei crossed his arms looking very proud. "How do you play?" Haru asked, actually showing some interest for once. They all waited with baited breath, hanging on Rei's every word as he explained how the game was played. When he was finished, Nagisa was about to jump through the roof with excitement, so he volunteered to go first. A devious smile on his face, he spoke. "Mako-chan, dare or truth?"

"Umm, truth I guess," he answered uncertainly. "Awww, Mako-chan you're no fun! Pick dare!" Nagisa whined. Makoto sighed. "Ok then, dare." Nagisa pointed to Makoto and said, "Mako-chan, I dare you to trade underwear with Haru-chan!" Makoto blushed. "But Haru, ah, he doesn't wear…" he stammered and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Mako-chan, you're supposed to be smart! What I meant was that you would wear Haru-chan's swimsuit, and Haru-chan would wear _your_ underwear." At this, even Haru's cheeks were covered with pink dust. "Nagisa, I think that this is a little uncalled for…" Rei said.

"No Rei-chan! They can't back out now! If they do, they will suffer the Wrath Of Shame*!" Nagisa shouted, causing Makoto to tremble in fear. "Nagisa-kun, I don't think that's how the game works…" Rei mumbled, exasperated. Nevertheless, Nagisa wouldn't let Makoto try to open up a new topic of discussion, so eventually the boys traded bottoms. Makoto's face was as red as a tomato, and it didn't help that Nagisa was staring at them the whole time.

"Alright Mako-chan and Haru-chan! You did it! Aww, I wish I had my phone with me!" Luckily for the pair of them, Nagisa had left his phone at his house that morning, saving Makoto and Haru from eternal internet embarrassment. Haru was just fine with the current arrangement, once he got used to wearing Makoto's underwear that is, but Makoto wasn't fine at all. He fidgeted around, constantly trying to pull up the swimming trunks. He even asked Haru, "How can you wear these things all the time!?" at which Nagisa chuckled maniacally.

"Don't worry, Makoto-senpai! The great thing about this game is that you can get revenge. For example…" Rei trailed off, glancing at Nagisa. Nagisa laughed nervously. "Well go on! Ask him 'truth or dare.'"

Proceeding with caution, Makoto asked in a high-pitched voice, "Nagisa, t-truth or dare?"

"Ha!" Nagisa shouted, startling Makoto again. "I will be the first brave soul to willingly chose dare! Hit me with your best shot Mako-chan!" Well, Makoto wasn't expecting that. Rather, he knew that Nagisa was going to pick dare, but he had no idea what he wanted the dare to be. _I have to think fast! Ugh, but I'm drawing a blank! Think…think…_

Suddenly Haru's monotone voice broke Makoto's thought process. "Nagisa, I dare you to strip naked and stand outside the front of the school for 20 minutes." Nagisa gulped. He was totally fine being naked, he was even fine being naked in the rain. What he had a problem with was standing outside of the _school_ butt naked. "H-hey, that's uncalled for," Nagisa mumbled.

"What? Can't take the heat?" Haru taunted. "Don't back out now, or else you'll suffer the Wrath Of Shame*," he continued, echoing Nagisa's earlier words. Nagisa glared at Haruka, but nevertheless, began to strip. This time, everyone stared at Nagisa, and he couldn't help but feel like the tables had turned on him. Clothes piled up in the corner of the room, Nagisa opened the door to enter the freezing rain outside. The goddess of luck must have been smiling on him that day though, because the rain had stopped while he had been undressing. "Yes! In your face Haru-chan!" Nagisa stuck out his tongue at Haru. That was the last straw for Haru. He got up, still in Makoto's underwear, and started chasing Nagisa home.

Makoto and Rei sighed. "Well, at least the rain has stopped," Rei said to Makoto. Makoto laughed and shook his head. "Those two are unpredictable." They gathered up all of their things and started to walk home, Nagisa continuing to taunt Haru all the way. "I wonder why the rain stopped so suddenly…" Rei thought.

_~ Extended Ending! ~_

"You know what I think, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked on the way home. "What?" he answered, not particularly paying attention. "I think that, Rei-chan is just a little REI OF SUNSHINE!" Rei immediately started to blush and face-palmed.

**XXX**

*** Spoken in English**

**Ah, I am a very sick little author today. I really shouldn't be on FF right now...oh well. As always, I hope that you liked it, and please review ****if you find it in your heart to help out a sick author****. Ok, well, I'm just gonna go and cough up my lungs some more. Bye!**


End file.
